RedLullaby 3: 400 Days, 399 Nights
by EbonyDollBaby2
Summary: (For those who are bored and have or have not read RedLullaby.) A killer known for kidnapping girls for a consecutive amount of days gets to Min-Chan. Who will find her first before it's too late? \\ Post-Kira, AU [completed]
1. Chapter 1: Day -2

**It's highly recommended to read **_**RedLullaby **_**(well, at least the sequel) before reading this. **

**Or if you would like a random short story, then continue. **

**By the way I don't, and never will, own **_**Death Note**_**.**

* * *

**[_Day -2_]**

"_Desperation is the raw material of drastic change. Only those who can leave behind everything they have ever believed in can hope to escape. " _

― _William S. Burroughs_

* * *

"Yes, I'll be home soon." I hung up the phone. I looked up to the sky and saw that it was going to rain. The clouds had already gathered and turned dark grey. I sighed. I really did not want to return home right now. I didn't know if mania, insanity, or depression was awaiting me. Since I had denied his proposal Beyond had especially been off the rocker.

He had basically returned to our routine when we were teenagers. He hurt me, apologized, ignored me, and repeated. I didn't know how I could deal with it when I was younger. Now my adult mind was slowly getting cabin fever. This is the fourth time he had allowed me to go outside, just for a trip for strawberry jam since he had emptied his stack.

I glanced back up. The thunderstorm looked pretty threatening. I guess it would be best to book a stay in a hotel for the night. I'm sure that Beyond would understand. But I wasn't sure if he was going to tolerate it.

* * *

_**How to Use: I**_

**1. The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**


	2. Chapter 2: Day -1

**[_Day -1_]**

"_No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by something unexpected."_

― _Julius Caesar_

* * *

After soaking in the furo I wrapped myself in a towel and sat in the living-room. On the news they were discussing the disappearance and murder of Yamaguchi Chie. "A man whose identity is currently unknown has kidnapped three girls so far for a consecutive number of days." The female newscaster said.

"Meaning the first girl, Suzuki Haruka, was missing for approximately one-hundred days before being found. The second girl, Kimura Mi, was missing for approximately two-hundred days. And now Yamaguchi Chie is being found three-hundred days later." The male newscaster explained. I sighed. After Kira was imprisoned there was a sudden jump of crimes before everyone seemed to relax again. Yet there this criminal hadn't been "caught" by Light. He was dubbed "Renzoku," meaning "continuity" for how long he kept the girls.

A picture of the deceased appeared on the screen along with their birthdates. Mi was 31 years old, Haruka was 30, and Chie was 29. There was definitely a pattern going on. I was going to turn 28 this August. I guess I'm eligible for Renzoku to snatch up.

"The last known location of Renzoku was the Kanto Region, most likely in Tokyo." My eyes widened before I blinked. This was truly ironic. I'm sure there are millions of other twenty-eight-year-old women in the city. "Everyone please stay safe. Good night." I shuddered while turning off the T.V. My cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?!" Beyond yelled through the phone.

"I decided to stay at the hotel for the night. It was too bad to go through that storm. I'm sorry Beyond."

"Why would you leave me here alone?" I heard something shatter in the background. So he was in one of _those_ moods. "You better get ready for what I have for you when you get home." He hung up after that. I threw my phone down. L was right when he said I needed someone who respects me. I needed a person like that now.

I turned off the lights, got a blanket, and decided to sleep on the couch tonight.

I was abruptly shaken from my sleep. "Not now Beyond, I'm tired." I murmured. I got up quickly when I remembered that I was in a hotel. I was greeted by a face covered in a mask.

"Rise and shine." A husky voice snarled before grabbing me. I screamed but he covered my mouth with his hand. I bit down on his fingers, enough to draw blood. He yanked his hand out of me and shook it. "You're going to pay for the later." I took in a deep breath.

"Ah, somebody help! I'm being kidnapped!" I yelled off the top of my lungs. The man took out a cloth and covered my face and nose with it. I tried pushing his arms off but he held it firmly in place.

"Stop thrashing around, just go to sleep already." He murmured anxiously. I felt the chloroform begin to set in. I guess things weren't so ironic after all.

* * *

"What is her problem?" Beyond muttered to himself. He looked down at the shattered vase he had thrown on the floor in anger and frowned. "I need to get a hold on myself. I can't return back to old habits." He began anxiously rubbing the burn on the back of his hand and stared at the door.

* * *

_**How to Use: XIX**_

**2. It is very difficult to consider that a god of death who has possessed a human could die, but if he should die, the Death Note that he brought into the human world will not lose its power.**


	3. Chapter 3: Day 1

**[_Day 1_]**

"_All I can think about is what she must be doing, and how I wish she were still here."_

― _Pittacus Lore_

* * *

I shot my eyes open at the first moment I could. "No, no, no…" I muttered to myself while frantically looking around the room. It seemed perfectly normal. I was on the floor next to a very large bed. My hands were tied tightly around my back along with my feet.

There was a dresser, but there were no knobs I could use to get out the rope. On top of the dresser was a framed picture of a girl who looked around the age of twelve. I heard the door open on the other side and froze. He walked over and looked at the picture also. "I see you found my Aoi. Isn't she lovely?" I crouched down against the bed in shock. He walked over to me. "You're not going to answer me?" I looked down. "Tell me your name."

"Hong Yoon-Ra." I murmured. He pulled me up by my jaw to make me look him in the face. I nearly gaped at how perfectly normal he looked. This man could pass you by in the streets and you wouldn't even think that he has hurt a fly in his lifetime.

"Tell me your real name please." I hesitated. I guess my name was safe for now.

"Rhee Min-Chan." He smiled contented and patted my head as if I were a dog.

"That's good. You may call me Ronin." I looked back down when he let me go. "I searched through your room. And I found something." He held the red notebook in my face. When I flinched he chuckled. "This looks important doesn't it?" He flipped to the first page.

"Don't…" I muttered. Ronin raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you implying that this is a working Death Note?" I looked down at his feet. He pulled a pen from his pocket. "I guess I'll take a little test to see so."

I panicked. "Yes, it's real! Please don't write my name down." He laughed and patted my head again.

"Good girl. You're doing well so far." He placed the notebook in front of me, just out of my reach. It wouldn't be of use to me anyway. I there was a high chance that Ronin wasn't a real name, and I didn't have a last name. And I couldn't even lay eyes on it. The thought of "Mu" frightened me a bit. "I heard that there was a creature that came along with these books." He said in English. I decided to switch languages also.

"One didn't come with it. I think it abandoned the book." I whispered. He frowned.

"I'll go with that for now." He glanced at the picture behind him. "Would you like something to eat?" I shook my head. "I suggest you eat something. We're leaving Tokyo tomorrow."

"I don't want anything." I said. He nodded then left the room. Tears came up when he did, but I did not will myself to cry. I could survive three-hundred and ninety-nine days with him. What truly scared me was what was going to happen on day four-hundred if it even came.

* * *

"Have you heard of the kidnapper and murderer known as Renzoku?" Watari asked while pouring L his tea. The latter slowly nodded before taking a sip. "Today Beyond Birthday has reported in that Min-Chan has gone missing. From the pattern I noticed it is possible that she is his newest victim." L dropped his teacup on the floor.

"Were the police informed?" He asked while typing away on his computer.

"Yes sir." Watari swept up the scattered glass. "Would you like me to inform Light Yagami?" L paused.

"You may." He complied before returning to his frantic work. "And also inform Mello, Matt, and Near."

* * *

"Now let's establish the rules here." Ronin took my half-eaten bowl of noodles away. It took my all to keep them down. "You will do as I say, got it?" I nodded. "And you will wear these at all times unless I tell you to take them off." He handed me a pair of blue contacts. I quickly put them on.

"Where are we going?" I quietly asked.

"We're going _somewhere_." He washed my bowl and replaced it in a cabinet. "I know that there is someone at your home looking for you."

"I sort of have a boyfriend." I slowly admitted.

"What do you mean by 'sort of'?" I cringed. I didn't like getting into my personal life so soon with him.

"He's just not exactly a boyfriend by definition." I hugged my legs to my chest.

"I also know that you were associated with the detective known as L and the killer known as Kira. Is that right?" I hesitantly nodded. "Good, good. There will be punishments if you aren't honest with me." I was tempted to ask about what he had in mind.

"Where do you want me to sleep?" He took my hand suddenly. I tried flinching away from him, but he just tightened his grip.

"You're going to sleep with me." I shuddered. Ronin took my waist and pulled me towards him. He began obsessively caressing my cheeks and neck.

"Please stop." I tried to push him away. He dug his fingertips into my wrist.

"If you refuse me then you will get punishments also." He tilted my head back roughly and bit down on my neck. He covered my mouth a split second before I screamed. "There's no need to be all worked up. I'll like to get to know you before he do this." He removed his hand and lightly ran his fingertips over my arms.

"Please don't do this." I murmured. I caught my breath when he pulled me in close again. Ronin kissed my forehead, mocking the softness of a perfect boyfriend.

"Oh but I must Min-Chan." He handed me a towel and a nightgown. "The shower is in the bedroom." I nodded and glanced at the front door before leaving. It would be much too risky to attempt to slip past him now. His legs were longer and he was obviously much stronger than me. I didn't want to face the "punishment" that he had in store for me if I tried escaping.

* * *

"What do you mean that she's missing?!" Light yelled into the phone.

"Exactly what I said," L replied in his usual monotone manner. "There is a chance that Min-Chan has been kidnapped by Renzoku."

"And why the hell are you telling me this?" Light asked impatiently.

"I'm giving you a chance to work with me again. If you can help me find her and take down this criminal then I just may consider shortening your jail sentence." Light gritted his teeth together. This deal sounded intriguing.

"But why Ryuzaki?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Consider my deal. Goodbye Light-kun."

"Wait, Ryu–" Light growled when L abruptly hung up on him.

* * *

_**How to Use: III**_

**2. The human who touches the Death Note can recognize the image and voice of its original owner, a Shinigami, even if the human is not the owner of the note.**


	4. Chapter 4: Day 3

**[_Day 3_]**

"_Anyone who has lost something they thought was theirs forever finally comes to realize that nothing really belongs to them."_

― _Paulo Coelho_

* * *

"We are now in Kobe." Ronin announced while parking his car in front of a motel. "Wear these." He handed me two hairbands and a pair of Rayban glasses. "Do you know how to put your hair in two ponytails?" He asked. The way he treated me continued to surprise me. I didn't expect for him to be stereotypical. But he hasn't reminded me that I was the victim since the first day. He made everything seem normal between us, as if we've known each other for years. That's what made me fearful.

"I do." I replied quickly. I glanced in the rearview mirror. I didn't look like a completely different person. But I was unrecognizable without closer examination. "What are you planning to do?"

"Ah, you warmed up to me already." I shook my head. "We are going to stay here for a little while. I have to keep an eye on the news. Then we can leave. I already have a new place in mind."

"This is what you did to them?" I murmured. Ronin raised an eyebrow at me.

"To who, the other girls?" I nodded. "It's more fun to travel with someone else." He opened up my car door. The best I could do right now was try to figure out his motive. Loneliness wasn't good enough.

I couldn't pair the girl in the photo to anything. He had called her Aoi, which means blue and he had made me wear blue contacts and hairbands. But that girl could be anything to him. His daughter, his sister, his niece, or perhaps even his cousin.

This hotel room reminded me of the last. He locked the door behind me and placed the picture of Aoi on the nearest counter. "I'll just find you again." Ronin randomly stated.

"Why do you say that?" He shook his head and gave me the T.V. remote.

"Turn on to the news." He went off to the bathroom. That was the explanation of what he had said. I turned to the right program. A commercial was playing.

I glanced at the bathroom then went over to the picture and took it out of its frame. "_Aoi, 2011, age 12,_" was written in careful handwriting on the back. The space before her name was crossed out. He had most likely done that so no one could get to his identity, or from a painful memory.

"That's no good." I murmured. I studied the picture closer. It looked like a school photo. The background was blue and she was smiling a bit too widely. She also was wearing braces that were decorated blue.

"What's no good?" I dropped the photo back on the counter in freight. "Oh, you were studying my Aoi for clues. What did you gather?" He took my wrist. "And be honest." I gulped.

"It looks like she was a schoolgirl possibly in junior high. And this was taken a while before the first girl was kidnapped." I hoped that he thought that I didn't notice the association with the color of blue.

"That's a good observation." He pulled me down to the sofa. "Let's watch the news now." My heartbeat suddenly quickened from how close he was sitting. No matter how much logic and thinking you could put into something, you can't stop the feeling of fear.

* * *

"Renzoku has stricken again, now kidnapping Korean-Japanese woman Rhee Min-Chan." The male began. A picture of the woman dated around a year ago appeared. The only problem with it was that that it was before her haircut. "My apologies for saying this, but she reminds me of GI-chan. Especially with the different colored-eyes."

"This is a time to be professional Aki-kun." The woman gently nudged her partner. "Rhee Min-Chan was last seen in a shop in Tokyo. She was then said to have stayed in a hotel because of a bad thunderstorm. When she did not return home two days later she was reported to the police."

"How are they able to detect that this was the work of Renzoku so soon?" Aki asked the woman while setting aside his cards.

"Once again Aki-kun, be professional." She set down her cards nonetheless. "The detective known as L has taken an interest in the case now. He was quickly able to find that she was kidnapped even though there is lack of evidence."

"Of course," Aki murmured. "Now let us review the last victims again." Mello lowered the volume on the T.V.

"They're talking about this like someone's property was stolen." He mumbled. He took a new chocolate bar and lazily threw the wrapper on the floor..

"It's unfortunate that they are used to news like this now." L said from his seat. Mello jaunted his chocolate bar at Light, who was still focused on the news broadcast.

"Why'd you invite Kira here?"

"His intelligence matches ours. He can help us." L briefly explained.

"Turn up the volume." Light commanded from his seat. Mello gave an unnecessary string of profanities but turned up the T.V. anyway.

"We have just received an update on Rhee Min-Chan, the newest victim to the Renzoku case." Aki listened to his earpiece for a moment. "A girl with a similar appearance as Rhee has been spotted outside of Tokyo. Yet this girl was said to be wearing glasses and has shorter hair."

"Interesting..." The female newscaster murmured.

Light stood quickly from his seat, letting his chair fall in the process. "That means that she's still in Japan."

"For now," Mello muttered. Light glared at him. "What? It's not like we could stop all cars going out of Tokyo." Every detective's head turned when they saw Beyond just taking a seat.

"It's going to take too long to go from door to door to find her." He said.

"Beyond, I had called you in an hour ago." L said while adding sugar to his coffee.

"Well, I'm sorry for showing up late. I don't really feel like being a detective today." Everyone raised eyebrows at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matsuda asked. Beyond tilted his head slightly yet didn't answer.

* * *

"I looked through your past." Ronin handed me a bowl of noodles. All he has fed me were noodles for the past few days. And they were the same flavor. Interesting…

"What do you know?" I stopped my hands from trembling before I began eating.

"No matter how calm you seem you're still scared." Ronin murmured. He then cleared his throat and spoke up. "Your parents died in a fire that was started by a certain group of people, care to elaborate?" I set my chopsticks down and reached for a fork. "Stop stalling." I sighed.

"I'm not sure who they are, but I believe that they were a cult of some sort. They had something against my father and set our home on fire the day after we came back to Korea from a visit. There's nothing more to it. The case was closed when I was seven years old." I began eating again with the fork.

"Oh, well I'm sorry." Ronin patted my hand. I flinched. A murder had just given me condolences on my parents. "Are you counting the days?" I shrugged then nodded. "I have too. Number Two tried to put tally marks in every room. I got rid of them. But at least she was smart to think that."

"What did the first one do?" Now was another opportunity for a motive.

"She tried to scream every chance she got and refused to wear her contacts. So I had to fix that." I made note to not scream unnecessarily.

"What about the third one?" He shrugged.

"Well, it was less than a week ago. I should remember." How could he speak so casually about this? It was obvious that he had a mental disorder. "She actually wasn't very smart. She thought that submission would change my mind." I had originally gone for that also.

"Do you have a favorite?" Ronin laughed suddenly, making me accidentally drop my fork in the leftover broth of the noodles.

"I love these questions. You act like this is all normal too. I like to think that way. It makes things less awkward on my side." He took my bowl from me and placed it in the sink.

"Can I go to bed now?" I asked. It would be best if I thought about things so that my panic wouldn't active again. I had surprised myself. I usually stayed calm no matter what happens.

"On Day 50," he muttered. I frowned.

"What does that mean?" Ronin shook his head and waved me off.

"Just go to bed. Good night." I nodded.

* * *

I cracked the door open. Ronin was snoring almost peacefully on the couch. I turned back to the room and waited until my eyes got adjusted to the darkness before moving on. The sound of a door opening would surely wake up Ronin though. So now wasn't a good time to escape.

I searched through his bag. There was another picture of Aoi, yet she looked significantly younger. I flipped it over but there was nothing on the back. I replaced it and felt underneath his clothes. "Bingo." I whispered. I pulled out the notebook and flipped through it. I skipped over C-Kira's writings. In blue pen three names were written: Suzuki Haruka, Kimura Mi, and Yamaguchi Chie.

* * *

_**How to Use: XL**_

**3. It is very unlikely, but if by any chance a god of death picks up the Death Note, that god of death becomes the owner.**

* * *

_Is Min-Chan a Mary Sue? (results)_

_**Min-Chan is only a little like you. She isn't really very cool: she blends into crowds, she hangs out on the fringes at parties, and wearing shades after dark makes her run into things. She may have sometimes thought that she was special, or destined for greater things, but probably dismissed the idea as a fantasy. She's had more than her fair share of hard knocks, and probably spends more time than she ought moaning about it. And you've been sparring with the free handouts: whatever she gains, she's worked for.**_

_**You may have let yourself get a little too close to Min-Chan. Maybe she's you as you wish you were, or maybe you're just afraid no one will like her and are trying to give her a free ride. Have some confidence in your writing! Min-Chan is a good character. Give her room to be herself before you stifle her.**_

**Yay! **


	5. Chapter 5: Day 4

**[_Day 4_]**

"_From childhood's hour I have not been. As others were, I have not seen. As others saw, I could not awaken. My heart to joy at the same tone. And all I loved, I loved alone." _

― _Edgar Allan Poe_

* * *

I held the Note to my chest and peeked through the door again. Ronin was still fast asleep. I let out a quiet sigh of relief. "What'cha looking for?" I clamped my hand over my mouth before I gave shriek of surprise. "Whoa, you have some catlike reflexes." I turned around and was greeted by the sight of two gleaming yellow-red eyes.

"Now the Shinigami shows up." I whispered.

"You don't remember me? You made me do so much for you!" I gave a small smile.

"I'm sorry Ryuk. Did I ever thank you?" He shrugged. "You're going to have to be quiet, he can see you too." I pointed to Ronin through the crack of the door. "Why are you here? All the Death Notes were burned."

"Well, I was on my way to do something but I saw that this Note has no owner, so I decided to claim it. I didn't think I'd see you again." I looked down at the Note.

"Why does it look different?"

"Because that's how Midora wanted it to look like." He took it from my hands. "I'm surprised she abandoned this. She traded a lot of apples to get another Death Note." His mouth suddenly watered. "Do you have any apples?"

"No, all I have are noodles." He frowned and handed it back to me. "I'm guessing you're not going to write anything down."

"Only as a last resort." I put the Note back in Ronin's bag. "It'll be a few more hours until I'm guessing we're going to move on."

"Why not just escape now? The door's unlocked."

"That's not going to work, he'll definitely wake up. I only have one chance to escape and I'll have to make it count. A failed attempt could result in something really bad." I closed the gap in the door and crawled inside the bed. Ryuk followed me.

"Yeah, I watched him cut one of those girl's tongues out!" So that's what happened to the screamer.

"Ryuk, that doesn't help me." He shrugged then went over to the wall. "Where are you going to go?"

"To do what I came here to do." And with that he was off.

* * *

"We have a location!" Beyond yelled upon entering the doors. "Well, not really. She was last seen traveling to Kobe and leaving a motel there." Every member stood quickly. Yet Light remained seated.

"Light-kun, are you going to get up?" L asked. Light took out a piece of paper and began writing something down quickly. "What are you doing?" Light suddenly screamed. Everyone rushed over to him, Mello turned his chair around. Light's eyes were rolled to the back of his skull and his hand was slowly loosening from his chest. Mello grabbed his wrist, there was no pulse.

"What the fuck just happened?!" Mello yelled in surprise. Soichiro sunk to his knees.

"M-my son…" he choked out. Matsuda tried to get the former chief to his feet but to no avail.

"Do you have any idea what happened?" The young man asked. Mello reached over to see what Light had written down.

"_Guess what's back? –MCR._" He read aloud. "MCR, Min-Chan Rhee in western form." He crumpled the paper and handed it to L, who looked it over also.

"Near must have gave Min-Chan C-Kira's Notebook against my wishes. But there is a low chance that she would have used it against Light-kun." He returned the paper back to Mello. "Watari, please call the hospital." L called out.

* * *

"We have now officially left the Kanto region of Japan." Ronin announced. He parked in front of another hotel.

"How are you able to stay at so many hotels?" I took the glasses off and rubbed my nose.

"We're going to stay in the Tōhoku region for a while and then we're going to leave this part of Japan." He handed me his bag to carry inside. "Have you developed Stockholm's Syndrome yet?" I shook my head. "That would be unfortunate on your side."

When we entered the hotel the front desk lady gave me a peculiar look. "I think I've seen you somewhere." She murmured to me. I pressed my glasses closer to my face and glanced at Ronin. There was a brief crack of annoyance in his expression.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. The lady nodded. I smiled at her.

"A lot of people say I look like GI-chan, except I have blue eyes." I took the room key from her. "Thank you." Ronin stared me when we entered the room.

"Why did you do that?"

"She was wearing a nametag." I murmured. He smiled.

"Oh, you think I was going to kill her for recognizing you? You really are smart. Hand me the notebook." He held his hand out to me.

"Where is it?"

"I'm pretty sure you can guess where it is." There was a low chance that he knew what had happened last night. I slowly opened up his bag and dug through his clothes until I found the Note. He snatched it from me immediately. "What was it again, Mori Rin?" I backed away from him. He dug a blue pen from his bag and wrote it down. "What now?"

"She'll have a heart attack." I whispered. "Don't you know that?"

"No, I don't know how Death Notes work. Do you?" I shrugged. There was another crack in his expression. I couldn't bring that on again.

"I didn't really get an opportunity to study the Note. I was in a coma for the ending of the case." Ronin threw the pen and Note in his bag.

"I'll take that for now." He pulled out a pack of noodles. "It's time for dinner." I slowly followed him to the table. My heart was racing again. I tried to calm myself down, yet that hardly helped.

"Why do you always make noodles?" He froze in place.

"I like noodles." He simply stated. He then continued to pour hot water in the mix.

"Did…" I cleared my throat. "Did Aoi like noodles?" Ronin suddenly crushed the cup in his hand. The water poured on his arm yet he didn't even wince in pain.

"She liked the shrimp flavor best." He went into the bedroom. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Seems like you struck a nerve there." I almost jumped at Ryuk's voice.

Ronin swung the door open. "Did you say something?"

"Good night." I sat on the couch. He raised an eyebrow yet closed the door anyway. I looked behind me. Ryuk stuck his head through the wall.

"Now's a good time, he closed the door." I nodded.

"Wait until midnight." I whispered.

* * *

_**END**_

**All humans, without exception, will eventually die.**


	6. Chapter 6: Day 5

**I just realized how freakish L is. **

**Sorry L.**

* * *

**[_Day 5_]**

"_When she awoke, the world was on fire." _

― _Scott Westerfeld_

* * *

At the stroke of midnight I slowly got up from the couch. I hid a few pillows underneath my blanket. That should buy me a little more time. I listened to Ronin, he was soundly snoring. I went to the door and unlocked and opened it as quickly and quietly as possible. I flipped the sign so that no one could disturb the room. When I successfully closed the door behind me I heard Ryuk's cackle.

"So, it was _that _easy? Those girls must have been idiots." I shrugged before running down the hallway and downstairs to the lobby. The woman at the front desk was startled to see me. She wiped her eyes before completely looking at me.

"Are you alright ma'am?" I shook my head.

"Did one of your workers die this afternoon of a sudden heart attack?" She gaped but nodded. "Okay, I'm very sorry for getting you involved in this but I need you to help me." She looked frightened but nodded again.

"What do you need help with ma'am?" She was taller than me, yet seemed younger. I glanced at her nametag.

"First you might want to hide your name somewhere." She looked down at the tag also and removed the pin.

"Why are–" I held my hand up.

"It'll make sense later." I heard footsteps overhead. "Listen very carefully. When I leave a man might come downstairs. After you're sure he's out of earshot please call the police. I've been kidnapped by him." Tears began to pool in the woman's eyes again, she began sputtering.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I–" The footsteps began getting louder and closer. I reached over the counter and grabbed her shoulders, losing all sense.

"Please do it. I'll always grateful if you will." I glanced at the hallway. A shadow was forming. "You only have one chance, _please_." I darted down the opposite way before she could reply.

* * *

"Where's Mr. Yagami?" L asked when the detectives entered.

"He's very shaken up over Light, his wife is making him get some rest." Matsuda answered. L nodded.

"That's understandable." He murmured.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be working today? Light's not even buried yet." Aizawa said.

"Criminals don't rest." Matt reminded them. Everyone stared at the man. He had barely been noticeable the past few days. The phone suddenly rang, L swiftly picked it up.

"Hello?"

* * *

"You think that you can escape that easily?" Ronin pressed his fingernails into my arm.

"I guess it wasn't that easy." Ryuk stated. Ronin jumped yet still held onto my arm.

"You were hiding the Shinigami from me?" The room filled with Ryuk's laughter. "Shut up!" Ronin yelled. Ryuk tilted his head.

"He's even more two-faced than Light." He muttered. Ronin dragged me out of the hotel building and through the streets. People gave us odd looks yet continued walking.

"Wouldn't this just raise suspicion?" I yelled at him. He tightened his grip.

"Shut up, I can't think right now!" He yelled back. People gradually stopped ignoring us and were staring.

"Should we call the police?" A few people murmured. Ronin growled at this and increased his speed, I almost stumbled at this. I began clawing at his hands.

"Stop that." He snarled. It didn't work anyways. Eventually he led me to an abandoned warehouse. He ran up the stairs and threw me on the ground, I scrambled to get up but he held me down. "You're making me rethink things."

"Like what?"

"You might not last four hundred days."

* * *

"This whole crowd said that a man was dragging her through the streets." Aizawa reported.

"That means she can't be far." Matsuda hopefully said. Mogi nodded.

* * *

Ronin wiped my eyes. "Stop crying, you're making me feel bad." He wiped my eyes again. "Now open your mouth." I shook my head. And he had also shoved his sock as a gag in my mouth. Why would he ask that? "Oh, I'm sorry." He removed the gag. I gave out the loudest scream possible. He covered my mouth with his hand.

"You know I don't like screaming." He whispered. "Now open your mouth for me." I shook my head. "I gave you a choice." He forced my mouth open and I recognized the smell before the taste, gasoline. He covered my mouth and nose. "Now swallow."

I shook my head again. Ronin growled. "You either swallow it or suffocate." More tears poured out. I had no other choice.

"What's your plan?" I asked him. He laughed.

"Even right now you're trying to stay calm. You look horrible right now. I just want you to know that." He poured the gasoline over my head, tossed the empty bottle in the corner, and then grabbed another one. "You remind me of a whimpering puppy."

I coughed as the gasoline began to set in. I sucked in an unsteady breath. "Ronin, why do you do this?" He stopped smiling.

"I do it for my Aoi." He pulled out a lighter.

"Would she like this?" I slowly asked. He waved the lighter in my face.

"Don't try to talk me out of this. My Aoi is gone, it doesn't matter what she thinks."

"What happened to her?"

"You don't need to know that!" He yelled. "You're the only one who has actually made me consider breaking the pattern." He lifted me up and replaced the gag. I tried kicking him. "Stop resisting, you know I'm stronger than you."

He took the remaining tank of gas and poured it on the floor around me. My heartbeat accelerated. This didn't feel real at all. Now thinking about it Ronin was clever. He had figured out my greatest fear. He smiled as he held up a match. "You must be wondering why I just have tanks of gas laying around, huh?" I steadied my breathing through my nose. "I always come prepared. There are a few useful things in this warehouse."

He lit the match and looked at me. "Any last words Miss Rhee Min-Chan?" He took the sock out of my mouth.

"Where's the Note?" I breathed.

"Oh, that's all you're worried about." His ears suddenly perked. "I left it in the hotel. Looks like that'll be the last thing you know." He quickly threw a few matches on the floor and ran off. Almost instantly fire started rising.

"Ryuk!" I screamed. The Shinigami came out through the wall beside me.

"If you're looking for help, you're not going to get any." He stated. I looked down at the floor. It was only a few feet from my legs.

"Can you at least look outside for anyone?"

"He left because he heard sirens." Ryuk mentioned. I huddled my feet to my chest.

"Well thank you for your help in the past, Ryuk." I quickly said. I noticed that he paused before nodding. "Is something wrong?" I pressed myself against the wall. "If so, tell me now!"

"Hey, just calm down." He slipped through the wall again. Even though Ryuk wasn't much I wished that he would have stayed. The fire caught on my shoes.

"Don't move, don't move." I murmured to myself. But when a person's on fire, that's extremely hard to stay calm. I felt it burn through my pants and catch on my legs. The moment that the fire touched my skin I screamed. This pain was truly excruciating. I thought about my parents, they both had felt this together until death.

I clenched my hands together at my sides. They were covered in gas, trying to pat out the fire would make it worse. The smoke and light started increasing by the second. I heard a crackling sound underneath me. The wood was old, he had taken me upstairs, and he had somehow thought this all out in seconds.

I screamed again when the floor broke forth underneath me.

* * *

"There he is!" Matsuda pointed to a fleeting Ronin. A few men immediately chased after him. "Is that smoke coming out the building?"

"Can it be any more obvious that he set the building on fire?" Mello yelled.

"How soon is the fire department going to get here?" Matt asked.

"They'll be here in two minutes." Aizawa answered. "But that's not going to be enough time." A loud crash and a scream came from inside.

"The floor collapsed." Matt muttered.

"I never felt so helpless before." Matsuda groaned. Each man let out a sigh of relief when they heard another set of sirens in the distance, yet they each knew that the damage had already been done.

* * *

_**How to Use: XVIII**_

**3. The God of Death must not tell humans the names or life spans of individuals he/she sees. This is to avoid confusion in the human world.**


	7. Chapter 7: Day 7

**This is **_**Death Note**_** (which I don't own), there is no positivity.**

* * *

**[_Day 7_]**

"_No matter how much logic and thinking you could put into something, you cannot stop the feeling of fear."_

― _D.M. Hebron Jr._

_(also known as "Ebony Doll Baby")_

* * *

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." The nurse attempted to usher the group of men to towards the door but was horribly unsuccessful. She sighed in frustration. "I'm afraid you're going to have to wait until she's awake."

"Look, she's awake now!" Mello pointed. The men rushed back over to the bedside. The nurse followed and checked Min-Chan over.

"I'll contact the doctor." The nurse walked slowly out of the room yet raced down the hallway. "The patient as awakened and there are these strange men are in the room." The doctor sighed.

"I believe those are the detectives who work with her and found her." The doctor chuckled and patted the nurse's shoulder. "You mustn't criticize people from their appearances." The nurse let out a breath.

"Alright…" She murmured. They walked back down to the hallway to the room. The doctor looked down at his notes.

"Now, Rhee-san, would you like to know what happened?" He looked back up and saw the men that the nurse had mentioned. "Oh, I see what you were talking about."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Matsuda asked.

The doctor his made way to L. "This man has scoliosis, spidery hands, and a slender figure." L stared at the doctor. "You clearly have Marfan Syndrome." He moved on to Near. "And this boy has pale hair and skin and, look at me," Near continued staring at the wall behind him. "He has bad eyesight. Clearly this boy is an albino."

"I am twenty-one years old." Near muttered. The doctor moved on to Matsuda.

"Hi." He simply said. Matsuda smiled and waved.

"Hi!" The doctor shook his head.

"ADHD," he murmured. Matsuda frowned. He pointed at Matt, who was about to put away his handheld device. "This man clearly has a video game addiction." He glanced at Mello. "You seem normal." Mello smirked.

"Why'd you do that?" Matsuda asked. The doctor shook his head and returned to his papers.

"I'm sorry, but you all are not my problems today." The doctor made way beside Min-Chan. "Rhee-san, from the way you fell you received spinal damage, and also your toes were severely burned. I'm afraid that you're going to have to be in a wheelchair for a while." He studied her face, there was a clear scar that cut across her eyebrow. "And also that scar may not completely heal." The doctor raised an eyebrow. "Rhee-san, are you listening?"

Min-Chan looked up at the doctor and slowly nodded. The doctor turned to the detectives. "I am assuming that you all work together?" The doctor didn't wait for an answer though. "She may be traumatized from this experience."

"She _was_ kidnapped twice." Matsuda blurted. The doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Technically she was kidnapped thrice." Everyone threw questioning looks towards Beyond. "Please continue doctor."

"Rhee-san will have to get multiple surgeries on her legs and her back. For now I say there is a 50-50 chance that she may be permanently in a wheelchair." The doctor raised an eyebrow at Min-Chan's lack of reaction. "Rhee-san, are you okay?" The nurse went by her side.

"Can you hear us?" Min-Chan nodded. "Why aren't you answering, are you okay Rhee-sama?" Min-Chan leaned back and closed her eyes. "She must still be tired." The nurse glared at Mello. "There is no food allowed in the hospital."

"That's nice to know." Mello continued eating his chocolate bar. The nurse groaned.

"You all have to listen to me when I say this. At this hour only one visitor is allowed." Beyond stepped foward.

"I'll be staying." He stated. The nurse looked at him then L peculiarly before leaving with the other men. Beyond stooped next to Min-Chan's bed.

"The only reason you didn't act like this towards me is because you got Stockholm Syndrome and I got Lima Syndrome. What happened here?" Min-Chan opened one eye yet continued not to speak. "It was the fire, wasn't it?" Min-Chan opened both eyes and nodded. When Beyond reached for her hand she flinched away.

"That did look like it hurt." Ryuk murmured in the corner.

"Shut up." Min-Chan whispered. Beyond frowned.

"This really did affect you." He murmured. He sighed. "Yagami Light died." Min-Chan's eyes darted towards Ryuk. Beyond glanced at the corner of the room but found nothing. "We're pretty sure he had a heart attack. But when he died he left this note." He held the note up for Min-Chan to read.

"I didn't do it." Her voice was still low.

"But are you in possession of a Death Note?" Min-Chan closed her eyes again. "Where is it?"

"He said it was in the hotel room." Beyond nodded.

"Alright, they're looking through the hotel rooms you've stayed at now." He sighed. "I'll leave for tonight. Goodnight Min-Chan." She continued staring at the corner of the room as he left.

"You're still here, so the Death Note is." Min-Chan muttered to Ryuk.

"You only have 488 days to find it or you'll lose ownership." Ryuk slowly walked over to Min-Chan. "And that would be too bad, you didn't write any names down." He then laughed. "You know, he wrote something interesting down before he left the room."

"What?"

"Jackobe Patel, suicide on August 2."

"What's today?" Ryuk cackled.

"August 2." Min-Chan looked down.

"Are you going to tell me who that is?" Ryuk shrugged. "I can't give you apples, so I guess I'll figure that out later."

"You look tired."

"I was on fire." Min-Chan simply stated. "I'm going to go back to sleep."

"But are you going to get the Death Note?" Ryuk hurriedly asked.

"They'll probably find it." Min-Chan murmured.

* * *

_**How to Use: XII**_

**If you lose the Death Note or have it stolen, you will lose its ownership unless you retrieve it within 490 days.**


	8. Chapter 8: Day 19

**[_Day 19_]**

"_My room is so quiet and empty it hurts."_

― _Nina LaCour_

* * *

"Has anything new happened with her Alice?" Beyond asked. The nurse groaned.

"My name is Arisu." She reminded him.

"Yes, and that is the Japanese form of Alice. So answer my question." The nurse looked over her notes.

"When we served noodles for lunch one day she threw it on the floor, and she did the same thing with a slice of strawberry shortcake." She flipped the page. "It sounded like she said 'Shut up' once but when we checked on her she was just staring at the wall." Arisu sighed. "Other than that she usually just sits there and stares blankly ahead."

"That's interesting." Beyond muttered. He glanced behind her at Min-Chan, who hadn't moved an inch since he and the nurse entered the room. "And her condition?"

"It looks like she'll permanently be in a wheelchair. Her feet are no longer useable despite all the surgeries and her spine is too damaged." Beyond nodded sadly. Arisu turned to Min-Chan. "Rhee-sama, you have a visitor." Min-Chan simply blinked.

"That's alright. I'll be back next week." Beyond said. "Goodbye Alice."

"Goodbye _Basudei_-san." Arisu said.

"Touché Alice." Beyond turned to Min-Chan. "It'll be the same next week, okay?" She looked down as Beyond left.

"Rhee-sama, I know this is a traumatizing experience for you, especially with your past." Arisu slowly said. "But don't be afraid to speak. We'll listen to you, okay?" Ryuk laughed.

"I'll never understand humans and the stupid things they say." Min-Chan looked up when Arisu left.

"Shut up." She whispered.

"Oh come on, I'm bored." Ryuk whined. "All you do is sit here and stare at the wall. I should just write your name down now."

"Not yet." Min-Chan stated. Ryuk whined again. "I'll let you eat the apples in the kitchen if you just leave me alone." Ryuk eagerly nodded.

"That'll work for now." He disappeared through the wall. Min-Chan continued to stare forward.

* * *

_**How to Use: LIX**_

**1. After a god of death has brought the Death Note to the human world and given its ownership to a human, that god of death has the right to kill the human using his/her own Death Note for reasons such as disliking the owner.**


	9. Chapter 9: Day 32

**New chapter! I left a really big gap, sorry.**

* * *

**[_Day 32_]**

"_Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of witherings, of tarnishings." _

― _Anaïs Nin_

* * *

"Rhee-sama, you have another visitor. He sort of looks like Birthday-san, I think you know him." Arisu closed the door behind L.

"Hello Min-Chan." L said. "I heard that you have decided not to speak anymore." Min-Chan wheeled over to him.

"I just don't want to talk to _them_." She murmured. L went over and sat on her bed in the odd way he did.

"I believe you know that Light had died of a heart attack." Min-Chan nodded. "Do you know anything about this?"

"According to the rules, if you use the Death Note then that Shinigami must kill you." She fiddled her thumbs. "I guess it was his time."

"And how do you know that?"

"The same Shinigami was attached to the Notebook Near gave me." L nodded.

"Are you alright?" Min-Chan scoffed.

"No, you all stuck me inside of a mental hospital."

"I meant with Light." L bit his thumb. "You had told me that he said he loved you."

"I'm okay. I wonder what his last thought was." L stood.

"Watari and I are going to leave for Denmark soon. There are a series of disappearances going on there." Min-Chan immediately grabbed his sleeve to stop him.

"Did Beyond send you here to make me talk?"

"I was concerned about you actually." L shook her hand away. "We were unable to find the Death Note."

"It should be in the room, unless he took it." L sighed.

"There's no use. He had committed suicide by suffocating himself while we were taking him to interrogation."

"Did this happen on August 2?" L nodded. "His name is Jackobe Patel."

"How do you know that?" L sat back down.

"One of the last things written down in that Note was for a Jackobe Patel to commit suicide on August 2." Min-Chan rolled closer to the bed. "He had also written the names of the previous girls, he must have done that to confirm their deaths."

"The nurse had told me you were depressed." Min-Chan tilted her head at how he had suddenly changed the subject.

"I guess I am showing the signs."

"Are you still traumatized?"

"I was in a fire." L stood again.

"I understand. I have to leave now Min-Chan." She looked up at him, he returned the stare.

"Can I get a hug?" L looked down. "Please L?" He leaned down and awkwardly embraced her, she smiled briefly nonetheless. "Before you leave, I want you to know that Misa and Light had asked me if I loved you."

"You don't." Though it was intended to be a question it came out as a statement.

"I don't." She nodded. "Goodbye L." He nodded then departed. The nurse quickly entered.

"Are you alright Min-Chan?" Arisu asked excitedly. Min-Chan turned her wheelchair around to the opposite wall. "I guess not." The nurse sighed before leaving.

"If you're not going to do anything, then I might as well just write your name down." Ryuk said. "You're so boring."

"Try finding the Death Note then," Min-Chan responded.

"Then you're going to be interesting?" She nodded. He retracted his wings. "This may take a while." Min-Chan glanced at her bed, the covers were still slightly sunken from L. She straightened the wrinkles with her hand.

* * *

_**How to Use: LXV**_

**Some limited numbers of Death Notes have white or red front covers, but they would make no difference in their effects, as compared with the black cover Death Notes.**


	10. Chapter 10: Night 399

**[_Night 399_]**

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." _

― _Robert Frost_

* * *

"Birthday-san, the closing hours were around twenty minutes ago." Arisu tapped the man on the shoulder. He nodded and looked back at Min-Chan. She had closed her eyes the moment he had stepped in.

"I didn't ask you if anything new happened." Beyond said as they walked towards the doors.

"Well yesterday I gave her some cherries for lunch and she sort of stared at them before eating them." Arisu suddenly smiled. "Oh, and she sang this morning." Beyond stopped walking in shock.

"She did?" Arisu nodded.

"At first she sounded raspy from how she has barely talked, but her voice warmed up."

"Do you know what she sang?" Arisu shrugged.

"I'm sorry, she was singing in English and I don't understand much of it. All I know is my name, your name, and how to say 'Have a nice day.'" Beyond smiled and continued walking.

"That's alright." He opened the door for the young woman. "Good night Arisu." Arisu nodded.

"Good night to you also Birthday-san." Arisu responded.

* * *

"Ryuk, what's today, and how many days are left?" Min-Chan quietly asked.

"It's Friday, August 29, 2014. You have 59 days, and in a few hours, 58." The Shinigami promptly responded. "It's been 368 days of being your personal calendar and torture with you. Are you going to write something down yet?"

"I need a pen." Ryuk glared at her.

"You could've just asked for a pen!" He flew to the reception's desk and received on.

"No, I was just waiting for the right time." She took the pen. "Now is time." Ryuk loomed over her shoulder.

"Who are you going to write down?" He excitedly asked.

"You'll see." She murmured while opening the book.

* * *

_**How to Use: V**_

**2. A person can shorten his/her own life by using the note.**


	11. Chapter 11: Day 400

**[_Day 400_]**

"_A human life is a story told by God."_

― _Hans Christian Andersen_

* * *

Ryuk made sure to rewrite the names as he returned to the Shinigami realm. Midora immediately slithered up to him. "How was the trip Ryuk? And where's my other Note?"

"You're the one who abandoned it. Here." The salamander-like Shinigami snatched the book away. Ryuk sat down at his usual rock and overlooked the Realm, as if he had never left there.

* * *

"Would you like to go to Japan L?" Watari asked the detective while pouring him tea. The latter shook his head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have not yet solved this case here in Denmark." The older man sighed before leaving the room. L slouched over slightly more than usual in his seat and stopped typing. "Now it is all over." He murmured.

* * *

_**END**_

**Once dead, they can never come back to life.**


	12. Profiles Plus

**Here are profiles in the style of **_**Death Note**_** (which I don't own).**

* * *

**Name: **

Rhee Min-Chan (Min-Chan Rhee)

**Also Known As: **

Hong Yoon-Ra (Yoon-La Hong)

**Species: **

Human

**Gender: **

Female

**Blood Type: **

Type A

**Date of Birth:**

August 4, 1985 (1988 in anime)

**Date of Death:**

August 30, 2014 (2017 in anime)

**Age:**

27-28

**Height:**

5'1"

**Weight:**

103 lb.

**STATS**

**Intelligence:**

7/10

**Creativity:**

9/10

**Initiative:**

7/10

**Emotional Strength:**

6/10

**Social Skills:**

6/10

* * *

**Name: **

Jackobe Patel

**Also Known As: **

Renzoku

Ronin

**Species: **

Human

**Gender: **

Male

**Blood Type: **

Type AB

**Date of Birth:**

February 29, 1992 (March 1, 1995 in anime)

**Date of Death:**

August 2, 2013 (2016 in anime)

**Age:**

21

**Height:**

5'10"

**Weight:**

140 lb.

**STATS**

**Intelligence:**

6/10

**Creativity:**

8/10

**Initiative:**

7/10

**Emotional Strength:**

4/10

**Social Skills:**

8/10

* * *

**Name: **

Aoi Patel

**Also Known As: **

n/a

**Species: **

Human

**Gender: **

Female

**Blood Type: **

Type B

**Date of Birth:**

November 30, 1998 (2001 in anime)

**Date of Death:**

April 16, 2011 (2014 in anime)

**Age:**

12

**Height:**

5'2"

**Weight:**

105 lb.

**STATS**

**Intelligence:**

4/10

**Creativity:**

5/10

**Initiative:**

4/10

**Emotional Strength:**

6/10

**Social Skills:**

9/10

* * *

**Blood types in Japan (and other Asian cultures) are kind of like what horoscopes in America (eh, I don't really care about horoscopes though.) But if you're wondering why there's usually blood types in Japanese profiles, that's why. Here:**

**Type A**

_**Best traits**_ Earnest, creative, sensible, reserved, patient, responsible

_**Worst traits**_ Fastidious, over earnest, stubborn, tense

**Type B**

_**Best traits**_ Wild, active, doer, creative, passionate, strong

_**Worst traits**_ Selfish, irresponsible, unforgiving, erratic

_**Type AB**_

_**Best traits**_ Cool, controlled, rational, sociable, adaptable

_**Worst traits**_ Critical, indecisive, forgetful, irresponsible, "split personality"

**Type O**

_**Best traits**_ Confident, self-determined, optimistic, strong-willed, intuitive

_**Worst traits**_ Self-centered, cold, doubtful, unpredictable, "workaholic"


End file.
